


Mount Plush

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Jackson spends some quality time with Yugyeom.(or Yugyeom fucks Jackson into a pile of plushies)





	Mount Plush

**Author's Note:**

> it's here. the jackgyeom fic we all needed at deserve.
> 
> enjoy uwu

It's well established that Jackson is GOT7’s baby boy. They love taking care of him and he does to. Trying to live them all equally and giving them whatever they needed, no matter what or when. But Jackson has maybe grown a soft spot for the youngest. Yugyeom. He can be so adorable one second and horny little motherfucker in the next. He likes to take advantage of their height difference. Corning the smaller against walls, making him feel smaller than he actually is. Or looking down on him when they were close to each other. His gaze sending shivers down Jackson's spine. His eyes so dark and sinfully beautiful, framed by his long black lashes. Jackson feels like he could get lost in them if he looked into them long enough.

 

He split his time to give everyone time when they wanted to spend time with him and tonight it was Yugyeom's and his time together. Jackson was excited for him, waiting for him in one of the oversized hoodies the other bought him. It's in soft pink and made out of a fluffy material. It's also like 3 sizes too big for him which makes it look extra cute on him. The hoodie ending just before his knees. His hands were hidden by the way too long sleeves. 

Normally he would wear nothing all too special, maybe some cute lingerie but Yugyeom would usually just rip it off and therefore destroying it but today he wanted to provoke the younger a little. Yugyeom loves it when Jackson wears soft colors and cute things but they never really involved that in their sex life.

 

Lost in thought inspecting if he looked good enough for Yugyeom to go wild for him, the bell rang scaring him a little. He got to the door opening it carefully, looking at Yugyeom through the little gap. He smiled so cutely, his beautiful black hair hanging is his perfect face. “Hey hyung...missed you” the younger said getting in. The younger wrapped his arms around him, not having taken note of his outfit yet. “...missed you too, gyeomie…” Jackson mumbled into his shoulders, standing on his toes a little. When he slowly loosened his grip on smaller and looked at him his cheeks flushed. He had to hide his mouth behind his hand because otherwise his surprised wide mouth would be seen. He stared at him, up and down. 

Jackson looked so fucking adorable holy fuck. He looks so cute holding the hoodie in his little looking hands. The sleeves slowly falling over them.

 

“D-do you not like it?...I can wear something els-” Yugyeom took his wrists, looked at him and took a step closer. “You look adorable hyung…is this just for me…?” He kissed his hand softly and pulled him closer by his waist. Jackson could only nod at that, blushing at how gentle the younger was treating him. He put his hand on the youngers cheek, getting his attention. He immediately got the message and started to kiss him, pushing him against the wall behind them. It was soft and gentle at first. Carefully exploring each other's mouths, panting in between when they stopped. Kissing is such a nice thing. It can be so incredibly soft and innocent but it can also be dirty and hungry. Cute sounds left Jackson's lips as the kiss slowly progressed further becoming exactly what he wanted. More possessive, shutting him up, making him quiver slightly. He got a grip on Yugyeom's arms before he got lifted up, wrapping his legs around the youngers hips. His arms around the The tallers neck. The kiss never stopping, not even for a second. 

 

Yugyeom slowly put him down on Jackson bed, never letting him go, his arms still wrapped around him, kissing him. Their crotches grinding against each other. Feeling the hardness of the other. Yugyeom stopped the kiss, placing his hands next to either side of Jackson's head, looking at the beautiful mess he already made of him. His face flushed, eyelids heavy, lips red and shiny from the abusive kiss. Yugyeom bit his lip and smirked down at him. “God...hyung you have no idea how badly I wanna ruin you…” he ground down on him again. Jackson threw his head back, moaning loudly, still clinging onto him. The idea alone of getting wrecked by him, getting turned into the mess the younger liked so much, pushing him nearly off the edge. “Yes...yes please... ruin me... I'm all yours to use…”

 

That's all Yugyeom could take. Pulling Jackson's hoodie up, exposing his beautiful bare chest. What he didn't expect though was to see that Jackson also wore soft pink laced panties. His dick caged in it, leaking precum onto his stomach. Jackson looked at him, holding the hoodie up, his hands shaking cutely. 

“All for me…all mine…” he sounds so possessive, it sent shivers down Jackson's spine. He traced his finger over his clothed dick, smirking when Jackson tried to hide his moan in the hoodie. “After I'm done with you...you won't be able to walk for a couple of days but that's okay, right hyung? You love that right?” He bit into one of Jackson cute pink nipples making him scream into the hoodie. Yugyeom roughly pulled his hands off of it. “Don't you dare hide your fucking moans. I wanna hear clearly how you sound when I destroy that beautiful ass of yours.” Yugyeom said dangerously looking at Jackson. He roughly pulled his panties down only enough to expose his, onto his stomach leaking dick. 

 

Jackson moaned and rolled his head to the side, his hands laying next to his head, curled into fists. Yugyeom looks up at him and gives his dick a slight tug. Jackson's hips immediately try to thrust into his hand, whining when they got pushed down. “Hyung is so needy today...are you hiding something from me?” Jackson nodded cutely and tried to look at him, wiggling his hips a little. He submissively opened his legs, pulling them up with his hands, exposing himself to the younger. As Yugyeom looked down he saw, through a hole that was made on the back of the panty, a pink heart-shaped buttplug. He was in shock. “I...I wore this throughout the whole day...just for you” Jackson said cutely turning his head away, ready to let his ass sink down on the bed again but Yugyeom had something else in mind. He grabbed the legs, holding the position for the older.

 

God he had been wearing this for the whole day just for him. They had schedule and dance practice and all that today but he still did it. Just for him.  _ For him alone. _

“God...you make me lose my mind.” Yugyeom shifted Jackson legs so he could hold them by his ankles with one hand. Jackson only moaned softly at that. Yugyeom starred at the plug for little, thinking about how Jackson had walked and danced with this the whole day, before he slightly pulled at it. He heard a gasp from the older. Cute.

He pushed it back in, biting his bottom lip and continuing the motion over and over again.

“Gyeom-ahhh...please I'm ready...I want you so bad…” he whined, already falling apart under Yugyeom's hands. Yugyeom pulled the plug out and literally just threw it somewhere. He couldn't deny Jacksons any longer. He took his legs, spread them again and pulling his hips up a little. Jackson looked down at what Yugyeom was doing. He pulled his pants and underwear down slightly, just enough to expose his already hard cock. Jackson made grabby hands at him, wanting to touch him.

 

Jackson made so many cute noises. Whining and groaning, getting impatient. Yugyeom wanted to say something, probably something along the lines of  _ “stop whining you won't get anywhere with that”  _ or  _ “now be a good boy for me” _ . But those words never came out, it's like they were stuck in his throat. His mind felt so fuzzy and clouded. Clouded with only the thought of fucking Jackson into oblivion. He aligned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Watching Jackson as he bit down on his lower lip, holding in a moan until Yugyeom was fully inside him. Then he let his lip free, releasing his moans and pants. Considering Jackson had stretched himself all day, Yugyeom didn't waste any time to thrust into him. But not at the paste that Jackson wanted and probably needed. Teasing him further. Pushing in and out of him at painfully slow pace. Jackson started to wiggle his hips again, needing friction. Any kind of friction. Yugyeom halted watching him squirm around.

 

“Tell me what you need and I might just give it to you, hyung.” he said trailing his long fingers over Jackson shaking legs. Even just little things like that were so arousing to him. “w-want you to ru-ruin me...please... I'm begging you…” Jackson stuttered out, hooking his arms under his legs to spread them. 

That's it. Yugyeom leans down, pulling out until the head of his cock almost slipped out and then sharply thrusted back in. He started to fuck him at relentless pace, hitting his prostate just right, making Jackson almost scream into his ear. He put his arms around Yugyeom again, needing to hold onto something, scratching his back in the process.

“Fuuckkk yes oh god- feel so good” Jackson's mind felt like going numb, the sensations too much for him to handle. He doesn't know what he's saying anymore. Yugyeom could listen to their all day long.

“Yeah you fucking like that, hyung? Like it when I take you like this?” He growled into his ear. Jackson only moaned at that, throwing his head back.

“yesyesyesyes I love it! oh fuck!” His whole body stuttering, giving Yugyeom the sign that he must be close to coming. He wasn't in a much better state. He hasn't touched the others cock since earlier so he wrapped his hands around it, stroking him between them. 

“Can't! Please can I come? pleasee~” Yugyeom only hummed at that. He knew that Jackson must have been waiting for this all day long. The release. Not even a few seconds later he came in his hand and onto his own stomach. He panted, he came so much…

Yugyeom came soon after, filling him up so good, biting down onto his shoulder to muffle his own moans and Jackson thought that would be the end of the night at they would do what they usually did after sex. Take a shower together and then cuddle while watching a movie, falling asleep in each other's arms. But again, Yugyeom had something else in mind.

 

He tricked Jackson into thinking he would pull out but no. He slammed back in and Jackson screamed at that. He was still so sensitive from just having come only like a few minutes ago.

He was even more relentless than before, slamming Jackson into mattress by his alone. He can't say anything, just moan pathetically.

“Hyung you're so fucking good to me! Taking me in so good…” Yugyeom didn't even care about letting his pants and moans out anymore. Nibbling at the other's ear, whispering dirty nothing's into it. Telling him what a good boy he is and that he is only  _ his _ , that only he can't make Jackson like that. Praise is Jackson's biggest weakness. But he is in such a state of bliss that he can't even answer him. Only listen to all the praise he's getting. And without even being touched this time he came once again. Yugyeom still didn't stop and Jackson felt like passing out. After a few moments Yugyeom came again with noise that only be described as a mixture of a growl and groan.

Yugyeom lifted himself from Jackson, staring down at him. He made a total mess out of him. His face flushed, drool dribbling down his chin, so do some tears, his eyes closed and his mouth open panting, chest fluttering. His lips shining from all the spit and red from the crying. He is a crybaby during sex so this was nothing new.

His stomach was painted with his come, his legs were spread so beautifully, hooked under Yugyeom’s hands. He slowly pulled out, watching his come drip out.

  
“Such a good boy for me. Just for  _ me _ ”


End file.
